


The Circle of Creation

by TheSteelChimera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Canon Divergence, Connor Investigates, Gen, Identity Issues, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteelChimera/pseuds/TheSteelChimera
Summary: Despite himself, Connor finds himself investigating a mystery involving Elijah Kamski, the reclusive founder of CyberLife. The case however, may prove to go deeper than either of them suspected, putting them on the trail of the mysterious first deviant.aka. In which I cannot resist doing something weird with Elijah.





	1. Summons

**Author's Note:**

> I have WIPs for another fandom and I know I'm not going to finish this, probably... But I couldn't help myself.  
> Anyway, this game sucks but the basic concept was, imo, very good and it's a damn shame that it got made into what it was.

“I can’t believe we were assigned to this asshole…” Hank complained as he drove to their destination.

“It is an uncommon assignment for a detective.” Connor noted, “Do you know why Fowler assigned us and not a uniform detail?”

“Apparently, his Highness requested us personally.” Hank took one hand off the wheel to gesture with, “Like that should have made a difference.”

“Mr. Kamski is an influential man, he probably had some sort of leverage.”

“I bet he did. That snake probably has his slimy hands in the pockets of every other slimy motherfucker in the city.”

Connor blinked as the insults flowed from Hank’s mouth freely. He wasn’t pleased about being on Kamski’s protective detail either. He didn’t like the man. He had been indifferent at first, but having the Kamski test imposed onto him, forcing him to shoot Chloe. That memory was one of his worst. Watching Daniel die, shooting the Traci and watching her lover kill herself with his gun. Neither of those compared to the sheer terror and crushing indecision that had gripped his systems then.

“Well, we’re here…” Hank grumbled, “Let’s get this over with.”

Connor exited the car along with Hank. The airport was deserted. It was small enough that, after the revolution, traffic had dwindled to nothing. Kamski was waiting for them inside, alone, flanked by a pair of small suitcases. The make was, according to Connor’s readout, ludicrously expensive.

“Right on time!” he cheered in his usual, unsettlingly calm monotone, “I expected you to at least be a little bit late, but I have to say your punctuality is startling.”

“Blame Connor.” Hank hissed, “Let’s get moving.”

“Of course. The conference will not start without me.”

Connor had often heard that excuse used to excuse lateness, but somehow Kamski’s ego turned it into motivation for punctuality. Connor wasn’t sure whether he should be impressed or disgusted.  He decided on being dismayed instead.

Passing through security was a non-issue. Kamski’s influence proved about as effective as that of a government official when it came to bypassing security. The flights out of this airport had only ever been domestic and private, the level of security was significantly lower than on commercial flights.

“Now all we have to do is wait.” Kamski said, disturbingly joyfully as they settled in the luxurious six-seater, “This is probably the easiest job of your lives.”

“Yeah, it’s so easy a pair of beat cops could have done it.” Hank retorted.

Kamski levelled a stare at the detective, demanding further clarification.

“Why did you request us?” Connor asked

“Still asking questions, Connor?” the inventor smiled, “I suppose I like you. Better to be flanked by the two officers I know rather than complete strangers, right?”

“If you’re saying you trust us, I’m not sure how you could have ever come to that conclusion.” Hank grumbled.

Kamski laughed, “It’s not a matter of trust, or rather, it is. I couldn’t care less about you trusting me.”

“I don’t.”

“Why, may I ask?”

“You know why.” Hank glared at Kamski, who only chuckled and outright refused to even meet his gaze, let alone give it up.

He hadn’t played the staring game. Connor found that interesting. He’d sometimes notice that humans used intense levelled stares to establish dominance over one another in lieu of a physical confrontation. He’d seen Hank and Detective Reed do it quite often. The rules were simple, look away first and lose. Kamski hadn’t looked away, but he hadn’t met the stare. He hadn’t engaged in the ritual at all. This seemed to unnerve Hank into silence.

This silence lasted until the end of the flight.


	2. Shatterglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shit Happens, there is an action scene, and the Plot Begins.

The conference had been going smoothly. Connor had been paying vague attention to the proceedings. The manipulation tactics that were being presented at the table had been interesting at first  but had quickly proven to be repetitive and redundant as time went on. He decided he didn’t like politics, finance, or any combination of the two.

To pass the time, he had decided to analyse the suspicious behaviour he had noticed from one of the receptionists at the entrance. The tells had been minor enough that it would have gone unnoticed were it not for his advanced software.

It had been going smoothly. Until it wasn’t.

Sounds of gunfire reached the inside of the room from the other side of the door. Connor quickly stepped forward. When the doors burst open took him milliseconds to reach Kamski and pull him out of his chair to safety. He might not have liked the man, but he wasn’t going to fail in the mission he’d been given.

Gunfire resounded in the conference hall as the assembly scattered. Many were hiding behind the ribbed pillars that supported the hall’s large, bowed ceiling. Other’s had retreated under the table only to be showered with glass as it shattered.

This room’s exits were too far away. He had few choices, stay with Kamski, abandon him to help the others, or take out the assailants. To take him out, he could either engage in hand to hand or acquire a weapon and shoot them. Hand to hand was a bad idea, he’d get shot before doing anything useful. He needed a weapon, which he didn’t have. He was going to have to improvise.

“Hank!” he called, his partner snapped his gaze to him, “Cover me!”

“Hope you know what you’re doing!” Hank called back.

Hank’s pistol fired and Connor rushed forward. He counted down his estimate of Hank’s magazine and that of assailants. He was doing fine, and he had an extra clip. They probably did too though their current one were almost out. He grabbed a chair and threw it at the nearest gunman who took it full frontal and careened backwards. He fell limp on the ground, Connor’s systems advised him that his target was now unconscious. The other two turned towards him, he rolled to the side.

One stepped towards him, discarding the gun and baring a knife. That made things more complicated. He could handle one attacker with a knife, but he had to keep in mind the third attacker with the gun.

He did his best to angle the fight such that he was too close to the knife wielder to get a clean shot. That didn’t help much as it severely decreased his ability to take down his target and the fact that the third attacker was reckless and continue shooting. He had taken a few grazes, nothing major, but it hurt somewhat. Hank’s pistol resounded in the room again, the third attacker fell. Connor finished off the second, now at ease to manoeuvre.

There was silence in the room.

A look around the area revealed rather disturbing outcomes. Many of the attendants were injured, a few were dead, lying in pools of their own blood. The room was riddled with bullet holes. He had taken a few bullets, nothing major, a graze at his shoulder and side, a penetrating wound at his thigh. Hank seemed to be fine save for the thin trickle of red blood oozing from his hairline. A shard of glass from the now shattered conference table had probably nicked him at he rushed for cover.

Connor dialled the nearest precinct to inform them of the event, calling for medical assistance. Staff and bystanders were rushing in, trying to help. He let them, the paramedics would be here soon.

“Mr. Kamski? Are you injured?” Connor asked as he returned to his charge, Hank was slowly joining him.

“I’ll be fine.” The CEO said through gritted teeth, “I think I might have pulled something when you grabbed me. You could’ve been gentler, you know?”

“I’ll try to remember that the next time I pull you out from in front of a spray of bullets.” Connor retorted.

Kamski chuckled, “Touché, Connor.” He levered himself upright, “We should leave.”

“No can do.” Hank shook his head, “We have to stay on the scene until the paramedics get here. And you need to get checked for injuries.”

“I’m fine.” Kamski argued, “I don’t need to be seen on checked on by any doctor, I am perfectly alright.”

“Oh, sure you are. And that’s why you’re acting like a child?”

“I have my reasons, Lieutenant Anderson.” Kamski snapped, “Whether you like it or not, I am not spending another moment in this place. I will meet you outside.” He started walking.

“Kamski!” Hank called fruitlessly, “What an asshole.” He shook his head, “Well, if he wants to go sulk, he can go sulk. Connor, come help me with the others.”

“Got it.” Connor replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get to the good stuff... The next chapters will be longer. I'll wait before posting them.


	3. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone gets shot, Connor tries to interrogate someone and an investigation begins.

Their parking space was entirely empty. Earlier in the evening, the three of them had walked to the convention centre from here. At the time the other spaces had been empty, but now they housed other attendants' vehicles.

The thirium trail pooled on the ground, splattering around in an arc. Handprints stained the doors and windows of the next car. Connor’s software drew up a simulation of the injured android being brought here and stumbling. A particular squid mark showed were they had been unable to keep their balance due to the slickness of their thirium coated hands and slid down the length of the car. The reconstruction continued, leading him to the hood of the neighbouring car.

He approached closer. He could feel his programming reel when he saw the injured party, stopping him in his tracks. It didn’t make any sense. But he had eliminated all the other possibilities and now whatever remained, however improbable, had to be the truth.

“I suppose I should count myself lucky that you’re the one that found me.” Kamski’s voice, sounded weak.

Connor kneeled next to him. Kamski’s eyes were locked onto his face and Connor scanned him. A single bullet was embedded in his side. The damage had been minimal, whoever had shot him had not intended to kill, only to hurt. But further exertion had forced the projectile deeper and now a damaged thirium line was exposed. Repairing the injury was simple enough, he could do it himself, he’d been programmed to perform basic field repair on himself and others should something occur.

“That’s thirium.” Those were the first words that escaped his lips, despite having a number of more intelligent conclusions at hand.

“Good job, Connor.” Kamski jeered, “I can see why you’re such a fine investigator.”

Connor sighed, he knew he’d stated the obvious but none of this made sense. Instead of speaking, he got to his feet. Kamski’s thirium levels were not dangerously low, he was doing an admirable job of pinching the line closed to stop the flow. But he could not hold on that way forever, if he released the pressure, then he would bleed out.

“Hey, don’t leave me here!” Kamski called after him, “Connor?”

“You need repairs, I am going to find a repair kit.” He explained, “I will return shortly.”

“Connor, wait!” Kamski called again, Connor turned around, “Left inside pocket. I can’t reach it myself.”

Connor reached into the man’s pocket and pulled out a small pouch. It was nondescript and small enough to fit in a pocket. At first glance, it looked like a vanity kit. No doubt for polishing one’s appearance for public appearances, which was in line with Kamski’s arrogant and egomaniacal profile. Inside the pouch hidden amongst more traditional contents, were a few small tools and a roll of electrical tape. Connor raised an eyebrow at the former CEO.

“You never know.” He shrugged.

As much as he disliked Kamski as a person, he couldn’t let him die. This new information intrigued him, he wanted to know more. Not to mention his current mission was to protect him, he would be remiss in simply allowing himself to fail.

Connor kneeled next to Kamski again in time to watch his eyes flutter closed. Connor could see his hand begin to go slack and a slow drip of thirium ooze between his fingers onto the pavement.

“Mr. Kamski.” He called, “Mr. Kamski!” No response, “Elijah!” He shook the other’s shoulder.

Blue eyes snapped open, “Shit…” he swore, “I lost more blood than I thought.”

“I estimate you’ve lost about 1250 millilitres. You will need to replace the thirium you’ve lost.” Connor said as he set to work.

The kit didn’t quite have what he needed, but he could work with it.

“You seem to be taking this in stride.” Elijah commented, “I would have thought you’d be asking questions, like you always do.”

“You have sustained damage, Mr. Kamski. It would be wrong of me to interrogate you while you were still in danger of shutting down.”

Elijah let out a sharp bark of a laugh, “’Shutting down’, funny.”

“It is how one normally describes android processes.” Connor levelled a gaze at him, Elijah didn’t avoid him, “I am confused about this new development.”

“I bet you are.”

“Please refrain from speaking as of now. I need to remove the bullet, the movement of your respiratory system will make it difficult for me to operate.”

Amazingly, Kamski actually shut up and let Connor work. Once the projectile was out, it only took a few minutes at most to patch the break and temporarily seal the wound. No longer leaking thirium and in no danger of permanently shutting down, Elijah slowly rose to his feet.

“I supposed you’ll want to ask those questions now?”

“I do.”

“Well, you’d better ask them before someone, like your partner, finds out we’re out here.” Elijah met his gaze, “Because none of this is to be spoken of, to anyone.”

Connor ignored the hard, too human, gaze, “Who are you?” he started.

“Elijah Kamski.” He answered.

“I’m sure that’s what you’re programmed to say.” Connor couldn’t resist spitefully  throwing Kamski’s own words back at him.

Elijah chuckled humourlessly, “Perhaps, but it’s the truth. I am Elijah Kamski, I have all my memories, every last one of them from childhood onwards.” He sat down again, this time on the back of the car.

“How did you end up with Kamski’s memories?”

Kamski paused to level a stare at him. It wasn’t really a glare, but his eyes did hold some emotional intensity that Connor couldn’t readily identify.

“Connor, I am Elijah Kamski. My memories are, in fact, my own.” Elijah said, his calm tone sounded forced. Connor system informed him that Kamski’s stress levels had risen to 70%.

Connor decided it was probably best not to push. He would never get a straight answer out of Elijah Kamski or anyone believing to be him. The best he could do was continue his investigation of this incident as far as he could despite his uncooperative nature.

“You were taken hostage.” Connor stated, “Could you describe your attacker?”

“Down to the last one of her circuits.” Kamski said confidently, “A KW300, deviant of course. Very sure of herself.”

“Did she notice you bleed thirium?”

“Yes.” Kamski expression fell by a fraction, “It was rather difficult to hide, seeing as she’s the one who put a bullet in me.”

“Do you have any idea where she was going?”

“Away from here, most probably.”

“Mr. Kamski that is not a helpful answer.”

“Looks like you grew a spine since I last saw you.” Kamski smirked.

“I am simply trying to resolve the circumstances that resulted in your injury.” Connor explained, “The deviant who attacked you has shown herself to be prone to violence and could take another hostage. As the only witness, you are essential to this investigation.”

Kamski rolled his eyes, much to Connor’s displeasure, “Or not.”

Kamski broke eye contact to stare at the floor. Connor noticed his stress levels fluctuating around 60%.

“Connor?” Connor snapped to attention, “Can you promise me something?”

He nodded.

“Do whatever you need to, but don’t tell anyone about me.” Elijah’s expression for the first time seemed almost genuine, “Please.”

“I won’t.” Connor acquiesced, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the investigation begins!  
> I apologise for any mistakes. I had this chapter written but then decided I had a better idea and rewrote it. I hope everything make at least some sense so far...  
> (Please feel free to comment what you think so far! This is the first time I do anything this... transformative, in fanfiction. I usually stick to canon compliant stuff)


End file.
